Dawn of a Hero
by Obliviblur
Summary: Agent 4 is dead, Agent 3 soon will be, and Agent 8 has gone missing. An evil inkling traitor has joined the Octarians and convinced them into destroying Inkopolis and erasing the citizen's memories. With no one there to help Inkopolis in its darkest hour, they will need a true hero, not an agent, to rise up. And though they need one, that still does not mean they'll get one.
1. The Plot

**Chapter One: The Plot**

An inkling man (who had yellow hair, in the Cool Squid style) with a long, white jacket walked down a hall. In his hands he carried a glowing, green-blue bottle of… well… something. Dark thoughts were running through his head. He had that crazed, unstable look in his eye. What was going on?

He had a slight smile on his face, but he always had one. Or at least recently. The man, apparently named "Boss", walked into a conference room. Around him were several other humanoid creatures. Not inklings, but octolings, their cephalopod opposites. He sat down at the head of the table.

Boss clicked on a remote, and a video played on a screen.

The video showed short clips and pictures, with a narrator talking.

It said, "War, turf war. That's what everyone's obsessed with. It captures their hearts in an instant. It takes away any other dreams. They might as well be called addicts. It's all anyone ever thinks about. It's all they can think about. So that's why we're here. All we've ever done is sit in shadows. All we've ever done is cower down. But today Octo Corp. will rise! We will grasp our opportunities and use them while we have the chance. Today we will come forth. Today and forever. But in order to do this, you must have a plan, and of course, we have one. A plan that'll make you wonder, (or more properly) make you think: I can't remember… Sound familiar? First, using the mutant gel we created, we shall mutate the inklings we have squidnapped and turn them into monsters. They will track down that inkling girl, named Agent 3, supposedly, and then they will kill her! Any chance they get, it will be the end! After she is dead, Inkopolis will be vulnerable, and that's when we'll strike. With all the other remaining inklings, we, as Octarians, shall use a beam that we invented to send signals all over Inkopolis, and make everyone lose their memory. In other words, it will make them think that they have always been under the Octarian rule. If any rebellions form, we shall use our finest octoling warriors. If anything ever happens, and our plan goes wrong, we always have a Plan B. And Plan B is much more fun, so let's hope Plan A goes wrong."

The video ended and the men in the room turned their attention back to Boss, feeling quite overwhelmed. "Any questions?" he asked. Only one man in room spoke.

"Well, Boss sir, as you know, recently many young octolings have been escaping to Deep Sea Metro. There they have been making their way to the surface. Because of this, there are hardly any octolings left to fight for us. What would we do if we ran out of soldiers and a rebellion forms?"

"Well, you see, there are two answers to that, depending on each plan. Plan A, since the people's memories will be erased, they'll think that getting recruited would be normal. Plan B, we destroy Inkopolis, send the mutated creatures after the rebels, and then take the rest of the citizens to a mountain called Octo Canyon, and that's where will will eventually kill off the inkling kind. It's a disgusting species that doesn't deserve to live!"

"But why kill them off when we could treat them as slaves? Besides, you're an inkling yourself!"

"Because if you heard of what I did for them, and then what I got in return, you'd want to do the same. Now, any more questions?" All the Octolings stared at him, silent. Boss gripped the Mutater of Gel. He sighed and stepped out of the conference room, walked down a dark hallway, and then made a sharp turn on his left. He was in a dark room. A very dark room. As he closed the door, the only light in the room was glowing bottle of goo.

Boss started approaching something large, and as he got closer, it was revealed to be two force-field cages. In one of them, a malnourished inkling girl sat on the other side of the cage. She had lime ink and orange eyes, and she was wearing a Hero Suit. Her body was limp and In the other cage was a malnourished octoling, wearing a leather bra and skirt. She had high heel boots. Her hair had been previously tied into a ponytail, but she had taken it out, allowing her tentacles to brush her cheeks. She laid on her back in the cage, staring at the ceiling. It was Agent 3 and 8.

Boss smiled. "Hello, girls. Are you ready to become apart of Octo Corp. yet?"

Agent 8 scowled. "Never! We would never serve you!"

Agent 3 lifted her head up and glared at him. If she had the strength, she could've busted out of this cage.

Boss tilted the Mutator Gel to the side. "Well, that's too bad. But to be honest, I was hoping you'd say no." Without another thought, he splashed the gel onto them and left the room, leaving the two to scream in total darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Woomy~**

 **Hi there, inklings! The name's classified, so you can just call me Obliviblur, okay?**

 **So to sum chapter one up, a group of Octarian are being governed by an inkling traitor, who wants to rule, well, you guessed it, Inkopolis. Rumor has that they even killed Agent 4, who saved Inkopolis once, as you know. Yikes... and with their Mutator Gel, things don't look too bright in Inkopolis' rays.**

 **Well, that's it!**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


	2. The Break In

**Chapter Two: The Break In**

* * *

 **A female inkling looked at the rubble of Inkopolis Sqaure. She walked in a straight line, sometimes over rubble of smashed buildings and sometimes over cracked concrete. She stopped halfway through the square, looking at where The Shoal used to stand. She turned her entire body to it.**

 **The girl walked closer, breathing heavily but silently. She said to herself, "Why…? Why did I…" the rest trailed off. She saw a few drops of blue-gree goo lying on some of the debris, legs sticking out from underneath part of it. She recognized the shoes, and dug threw the rubble until she found a male inkling's face.**

 **The girl then drug him out and felt for pulse, but to her dismay, felt nothing. She started doing CPR.**

 _ **Hub!**_

 _ **Hub!**_

 _ **Hub!**_

 **She pressed his chest repeatedly.**

 _ **Hub!**_

 _ **Hub!**_

 _ **Hub!**_

 **"Wake up!" the girl shouted through tears.**

 _ **Hub!**_

 _ **Hub!**_

 _ **Hub!**_

 **She pressed over and over… until she collapsed on the body. The girl stared at the boy's face, a tear falling away onto his shirt.**

 **"What did I do… to deserve this…?" she asked. "What's wrong with me!?"**

* * *

"*Snore* wait, what, huh?" An inkling boy sat up in bed. He heard music playing faintly outside the apartment. Today was Splatfest! The boy had never participated in one before, only coming here about a week before. But if you're wandering, he was sleeping all through the day to pull off an all-nighter at the Splatfest.

"Alright, Jet Lag, let's see how fast you can get dressed," he paced himself.

Ready?

 _Set…_

 **GO!**

Clothes flew everywhere as he dug threw his drawers.

 _Hoodie here!_

 **Shoes there!**

Headbands everywhere!

He stuck on Baseball Jersey, a Backwards Cap following. Next he put on the Red Hi-Horses, and just so you know, the pants he was wearing were the leggings inside of the shorts. Jet grabbed the old E-liter 4K hand-me-down his father had used so many faithful years. Oh… his father. How he wished to see him again.

Jet Lag brushed his teeth as fast as he could. If you saw them, you could tell his ears were a little bigger than normal, even for an inkling. Then he reset his ink color to the natural one. It changed from pink to yellow, with his eye color forest green. The boy's hairstyle was one called The Cool Squid.

Jet walked downstairs where his sister, Keys Lime, was sitting on the couch. She had lime green hair, and was wearing the Black FishFry Bandana. Her choice of the other was the Pink Easy-Stripe Shirt, brown leggings, and finally the Red Hi-Tops. Her hairstyle was the one called The Fashion Chic.

"Finally! You slept like ten minutes longer than me. When it comes to Splatfest, little bro, I'm impatient."

"Well this isn't your first time. It's mine!" Jet said, half joking and half annoyed.

"Is that a threat?" Keys asked, standing up.

"Maybe." They both snickered and then headed out.

 **-3 Hours Later-**

"Hurry up, Jet, it's starting to rain!" Keys yelled.

"But Splatfest's not over yet!" Jet protested.

"Well, let's see, would you rather melt in the rain, since it's water, or get under something to actually live to see another one!" she laughed. Jet Lag sighed and walked into their apartment. Keys Lime went up to the room, saying, "I can't do an all-nighter this Splatfest. I'm too bushed…" But seriously, she slept all day! (LOL!)

"Okay, that's fine." Jet said. "But Team Octopus and I have a fine battle awaiting. To the lobby!" He started to run out the door, but was grabbed in the back of the collar.

"Did you forget _already_? It's raining!" Keys exclaimed. "Just come up to the apartment with me. It's 2:00 in the morning!"

"Alright…" he sighed. They went to the elevator and got in with another inkling. She had fair skin and blue eyes, topped off with bright green hair. Her hairstyle was the one called "The Standard". She was wearing the Backwards Hat, the FC Albacore, the original shorts and the Moto Boots. The girl was holding a Splattershot, although, this one was different. Instead of a pink strip down the side, it looked way more like a water gun and had a ton of green on it. In other words, it was the original version.

They never spoke to each other, but just stood in awkward silence until the elevator stopped. They got off on the same floor, and it turned out they were right next door to each other. The girl from the elevator quickly went inside her room, either eager or worried. But she had forgotten to close her door.

"Wander what her deal was." Keys said, once they were inside their room.

"Dunno." Jet wasn't listening. Keys went into the bathroom with a pair of pajamas, and changed her clothes. After she had finished changing, she put her Splatfest Team Inkling Tee back into it's original package-bag, and then sat down on the couch with a pillow and blanket.

"I'm bunking here, okay?" she told Jet. "I'm gonna watch TV as I fall asleep tonight." Don't ask, she was a TV kinda squid, (though Jet was personally one to watch YouTube all day).

"Okay fine." Jet heads back to his personal bedroom, not bothering to even get out of his gear or Splatfest Tee. Everything was peaceful now, listening to the sound of the rain and faint TV noises. He started to drift off to sleep. _Yes, finally…_

…and then he heard the neighbor's wall break in.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Woomy~**

 **So hi (again)! This chapter was a big opening, I know, but I couldn't resist. Also, thanks to everyone who's already reviewed, liked, or followed my story! But (not to sound selfish) I still want more! I could use some encouragent. Who doesn't though, right?**

 **Also: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HAIRSTYLES LOOK LIKE, THEN YOU CAN LOOK UP 'SPLATOON 2 HAIRSTYLE NAMES' AND CLICK ON THE FIRST PICTURE THAT POPS UP.**

 **Well, that's it!**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


	3. Untold Information

**Chapter Three: Untold Information**

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Jet yelled. He dashed out of the apartment, grabbing his Inkbrush. Keys went with him. They went over to the neighbor's room. The door was still open.

Jet and Keys were both shocked to see their neighbor being grabbed by an entirely black, super skinny creature. It's cold, snake-like eyes (though they had a bit of a blue-greenish glow), two inch-long fangs and deadly claws made Jet shiver.

Keys went to get her iSquid while Jet helped his neighbor out.

"Help… me…" she said in between breathes. Her clothes had changed. She was now wearing some sort of glow-in-the-dark safety jacket, with a brightly colored shoes and some sort of fancy headphones.

Jet didn't hesitate. He immediately went to her rescue. There were three of those creatures, each equipped with an 82 Gallon. He ran up to one of them, smacking the first creature down off the edge of the building. The second one was ready. It hit him over the head with it's weapon, then fired at him. The inkling girl was able to kick that one, but then being choked even more by the third one.

That kick was all Jet Lag needed to execute this creature. He swung super fast, but towards the end, it started splatting him. The Gallon is a powerful weapon, so it hurt a bit, but he had the advantage. The last creature threw the girl down and pulled out a Splat Bomb. It smiled, threw it down, and left.

Jet jumped out of the way, but the girl was unfortunate. She was still on the ground, in the way of the bomb, and that was it. Jet heard faint police sirens in the distance, but went to the girl. Taking actual time to look at her, it was Agent 3, he recognized! Then Jet got sad. He'd just let her die… He had tried his best to save her, though. That was when Keys Lime came running back into the room.

"Did you get the baddies?" she asked.

"Two of them, but the leader killed Agent 3 with a Splat Bomb and left in the confusion." Keys Lime stared at the yellow ink from the bomb on the floor.

"Poor thing." she said, looking at Agent 3. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! That's not Agent 3! Agent 3 has orange eyes, not blue! And see? The gear's tag she is wearing says "REPLICA". Y'know, as in FAKE!"

Jet stared down at the dead body for a second. "Well, that would explain a lot. First of all she too scared to even try to fight, and second of all she-"

"Okay, I know this is a fake, but she DID just, like, die or something, (well, yeah, she died), so we shouldn't, y'know, be rude about her."

A few moments later the police arrived. Keys was in the back room, or the girls bedroom you'd say, and what she saw in there was just… well let's just say it was "if I told you now, it'd ruin the story".

The room was poorly lit, and cobwebs were easily seen. There was a light on a folder at a desk. All over the wall were posters of Agent 3, whether far or close. There were bulletin boards everywhere, each one pointing to another, clues speaking something. Keys just had to put them together…

As she read, something in her mind clicked. Something that she would have never seen before, had she not gone into this room. Quickly, Keys grabbed the folder on the desk. It said "For Squidbeak eyes only". Keys opened the page, seeing pictures and documentations of Agent 3, Agent 4 and Agent 8. One little piece of information made her spine shiver, and fear strike. In the back of the room, there were heavy breathes. She didn't dare look back.

Nonetheless, Keys continued, reading through it as fast she could. Oh… no… Now whispers could be heard, getting closer. Keys grabbed her Tri-Slosher. She gradually turned around. There was one creature left… It towered over her, mumbling and whispering and just bein' creepy. They stared in full eye-lock, the creature creeping towards her yet.

Back out in the main living room, Jet was talking to a police man. He left, saying that he was gonna get more people to help him. He would've done it on his walkie-talkie but it was dead, soooooo…

About the time he left, Jet heard a bang in the backroom where his sister was. He casually walked in the room. Then saw it...

"KEYS!?" he screamed. She was lying unconscious on the floor, face down. The creature was dragging her in a back closet. It screeched at him. Furiously, Jet started hitting the thing with the back of his brush, dealing more physical damage. It screamed and threw Keys at him. Ouch…

Jet hit his head on the back of the wall; it was beginning to let lose with pain. The creature let out a playful giggle, similar to the ones in Museum d' Alfonsino at nighttime. Then it walked into the closet, and Jet passed out too.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Woomy~**

 **Hi! Obliviblur in. So... basically all I have to say is that if you want to hear the creepy giggles at night at Museum d' Alfonsino, then just look it up.**

 **That's it.**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


	4. A Jumble of Things

**Chapter Four: A Jumble of Things**

* * *

"Wake up." an unfamiliar said. It was rough, scratchy, and harsh. Jet blinked a few times.

 _Ugh… what happened?_ he thought. Jet Lag realized that he was sitting up, and that alarmed him. He tried to move off the wall, but that was pointless, as he was tied to it. He looked left and right, but only saw Octolings with pointed guns at him. Right in front of him was an inkling boy, probably 21, with the Cool Squid hairstyle. He had yellow ink and- you know who it is. It's Boss.

"WAKE UP!" Jet felt a slap to his face. Now his confusion turned into adrenaline. His eyes went wide with shock, disgust and fear.

"Who are you?" Jet asked, slight anger in his tone.

"Me? Well, I'm no one! Yes, just the person who has squidnapped you!"

"Um… why…?" Jet questioned, starting to run his mouth. "I mean, it's kinda pointless, don't ya' thin-"

"SHUT UP!" Boss screamed. "Never in my life have I had this annoying of a hostage!" He took out an Octo Shot and placed it against Jet's forehead.

He gritted his teeth in disgust. "Grrr…" Jet muttered under his breath.

"Now, tell me what you saw in the file. My fool of a Hunter destroyed it!"

"Hunter…? What's that?"

"Those former inkling creatures. Now answer the question!"

"I don't know… I didn't see anything." Jet replied.

"You better tell me now." Boss put pressure on the trigger.

"I'm serious! I only went in the room to check on my sister, not to investigate the room!"

"And you have no information on the whereabouts of Agent 3?"

"WHAT!? NO!" Jet screamed, shocked HE was the one chosen for interrogation.

"Then it was the girl who read the file."

"Huh… Where's Keys?" Jet asked. "WHERE'S KEYS!?"

"Oh, she's here, and her interrogation will start as soon as she wakes up."

"You let go of my sister right now!" Jet screamed.

"Sorry I gotta do this, kid." Boss raised his Octo Shot once more, and clearly gave one easy shot to Jet's head.

 **BOOM!**

Jet was out cold. "Take him to the Great Zapfish hotspot, how 'bout?" Boss ordered.

A Hunter walked in the room and put Jet in a bag, which it slung over it's shoulder. Then the Hunter teleported to the square. It was midnight and Splatfest had continued. It dropped him on the Zapfish, and then teleported away.

* * *

"Ugh…" Jet muttered, opening his eyes. "Where am- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The Zapfish had curled his tail around Jet, so he was hanging upside down in midair. He struggled and wiggled and waggled and – you get the idea.

 _Why am I up here?_ he thought. _How in the world do I get down?!_

As much as Jet tried to wiggle free from the Zapfish, it wouldn't even think about letting go. The blood was starting to get to his head, which was making it hurt.

"Ow… I can't… get… down…" Jet bellowed. "Let go of me you stupid Zapfish!" He kicked and screamed and squirmed.

Nothing.

"Seriously? Lemme down! Please!" The Zapfish brought Jet over to his face and sniffed him. It then dropped Jet…

…right into a dumpster.

"Eeew! GROSS!" Jet screamed. The Zapfish almost seemed to be laughing. "GRR!" Jet grumbled. He crawled out of the dumpster and out into the plaza. Yuck… he really smelled!

Everyone in plaza cringed around him, and Jet slumped back to the apartment complex. He checked in and walked upstairs, seeing the security tape on the door next him. Wait, security tape?! HIS SISTER!

"Um, police! Police!" Jet called. A man walked over to him.

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, is my sister in there- Oh hey! Ray Blast? Is that you?"

"Yeah." Ray answered. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah. Now listen: is Keys Lime in there?"

"Nope. Not here. Sorry Jet." He started to walk away.

"Wait, but can I come in and check?"

"I'm not supposed to do this pal, but for an old friend like you, sure!" Ray agreed.

Jet walked past the security tape and ran into the bedroom. He saw their weapons on the floor in there. He walked around, and then into the closet.

But when the nyges came out, he wasn't in the apartment anymore.

 **HUH?!**

He was in the… the… the…

"I'm in Cephalon HQ!" he cried. Jet then put his hands over his mouth. He started tip-toeing somewhere. To be sneakier, he went into squid form and swam, uh, squirmed, whatever you call a squid moving in no ink.

Jet didn't have a weapon or an ink tank for that matter, so fighting would not be an option.

 _Man…_ he thought. _I wish I would've brought my weapon with me AT LEAST._

Jet kept going. He didn't really know how he got here or when (if) he'd get out. So, steady did it, he swam (ink-less) forward.

Eventually, Jet Lag saw a bunch of kettles. Reading about it in school, he knew that Octarians lived down there. But apparently Agent 4 had defeated them and-

 **WAIT!**

 _THAT'S IT!_

AGENT 4!

 _I need to find Agent 4._ he thought _. And fast…_ _my sister is in BIG trouble._ Jet Lag thought he'd probably be somewhere in here.

Jet looked for about another fifteen minutes, and still there was no sight of anyone or anything. The moving ground didn't even work anymore, which told him this place was abandoned. He decided right then and there, he needed to get out of there.

"Hello?" Jet called out. His voice just echoed across this bare wasteland. Making his way to the middle of the map, there was a launch pad. Excitedly he got in it, but where it might go never quite reached his mind.

Jet Lag flew over to another launch pad. Apparently he was in another Octarian base. He went into the launch pad again, then the next one, then the next one. He eventually came to a kettle, and Callie and Marie were chatting away.

Shocked, Marie screamed, "Who are you?"

"It was an accident! I was only trying to- I- AHH!" he jumped down the big kettle, and surprisingly ended up in Inkopolis. Wait… Inkopolis PLAZA?

Nope.

Square.

 _(Just squidding with ya' guys!)_

Jet Lag hopped out and looked around. He was getting no where! Ugh! That's when he felt something wrap around him. It was the Great Zapfish's tail.

Jet felt stupid doing this, but he shouted, "Please! I need you, Zappy. Can I call you that? Anyways, my sister has been taken hostage by Octo Corp. (Yeah, I saw it on Boss' white coat). Please take me there! Please!"

The Great Zapfish just stared at him. Jet bit his lip and felt close to tears. He wanted to be tough- he didn't want to cry! At least, not in public, while being held by a giant electric eel-catfish type creature.

Then, the Zapfish uncurled around the tower. It flew out into the sky, and went west from there. Jet took out his cell and recorded this.

"I'm riding the Great Zapfish." he said in his video. Then he showed it's head. But he went back to recording where it went. After it was done recording, he accidently posted it out on Squidstagram, but he didn't know even yet.

Jet Lag hopped off Zappy, and onto the mushy mud ground. The Great Zapfish somehow shrunk itself down, and squeezed into a quarter sized hole in the ground. Jet turned into a squid and squeezed down, too. They came out into a large room where there were weapons, ink tanks, bombs and specials all waiting in cans. They were all hero version though. Oh well. It meant they'd have extra power.

Jet grabbed his best weapon, the Splat Dualies. Or the 'Hero Dualies', then grabbed these new developed bombs, 'Hero Suction Bombs'. They exploded as fast a Splat Bomb, and you could throw them two at a time with the 'Hero Tank'. He grabbed every special but didn't open them.

Then Jet found just a spare 'Hero Suit' laying on the ground. Like what Agent 4 had worn! He also had the older version of a Hero Suit, the one like what Agent 3 had worn.

He threw on Agent 3's suit and noticed just then the Great Zapfish was gone. He was on his own for this. Journeying down the halls, Jet heard a scream. He'd recognize that scream anywhere.

Keys!

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Woomy~**

 **Hi there, woomies and nyges! Obliviblur checking in. This chapter was, as the title states, a jumble of things, following up on Jet's big misadventure to find his sister.**

 **(NOTE: SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED VERY OFTEN, BUT WITH SCHOOL AND ALL, IT IS BECOMING HARDER AND HARDER... I CERTAINLY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE OFTEN. SORRY! I HOPE YOU WOOMIES UNDERSTAND...)**

 **Welp, looks like that's it.**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


	5. Panic and Pain

**Chapter Five: Panic and Pain**

* * *

Immediately, Jet Lag rushed in the direction he thought the scream was coming from. Left, then right, then down, then right, then left and then up? Wait, WUUUUT!?

There was no telling where Jet was going, or when he was going the right direction. If he thought the scream was coming from the left, he'd go down the left corridor. But then it would seem farther away. So Jet would run down the right corridor. The exact same results.

At one time, Jet was running down a hallway, looking up at the ceiling's octo-shaped lights. Then WHOOOSH!

Down into a pit he fell. It was a dark room, and Keys was lying in the corner, unconscious (although Jet hadn't noticed her yet). Boss walked up to the edge and looked down.

"Ha, you thought you could be a hero? Or at least like the almighty Agent 3? That heavenly woomy? HA! You are nothing! NOTHING! You'll never know what it is like to be an Agent."

Jet was confused. "Wait… So how would you know what it's like? To be a agent or 'hero'?"

Boss smirked. "You'll see. You'll see very soon."

Then the door shut, and all that remained was a single, almost-out light. It flickered, which really spooked Jet. That's when he noticed Keys…

"O-OH MY COD!" he screamed. "KEYS! KEYS! ARE YOU OKAY!?" He went over to her and pulled her into the small light there was.

Her tentacle-hair was ripped apart, and there was a huge open scar all down her arm. On her legs she had burns. Bruises and dirt was all over Key's face.

"Ple-please be okay…" he panicked. "I promise I won't let you die… I promise Keys. Please keep fighting." Jet felt for pulse, she was fine, but bleeding badly. It was too long a scar for him to use his shirt to cover.

He searched around the room for anyway of escape. Only on the floor, there was a drain pipe with a tiny grate. Obviously, this cage wasn't built for inklings.

Jet Lag sent Keys down on his back and landed in an old, unused sewer. It was dry, and was filled with Power Clams. When Jet carried Keys with him through it, the clams followed until he got Power Ball. It followed him around.

 _Please be okay…_ Jet thought to himself as he ran through the sewer. Both ways came to a dead end… there was another grate, and that was Jet's only choice. It came out into a rushing sewer. Apparently it was pouring down outside. They were both swept away. And neither could swim. The Power Ball was whisked away and torn apart in the strong currents.

Jet lost his grip on Keys. At a part where he was able to come up, the water was red, and Jet saw light up ahead.

Gasping for breath, he struggled to stay above water. Finally the light was reachable, shining through the running water and blinding him.

Jet felt himself sink lower and lower until he could feel the ground. But then all he felt was himself falling.

Down he plunged, and right into a deep pool out in the middle of nowhere. As soon as Jet was underwater, he heard another splash that caught his attention. There was Keys, sinking to the bottom where he was.

Jet sunk his fingers deep into the mud, and with one swift flick, launched himself straight forward. He grabbed Keys Lime around the waist, and crawled up the side of the bank.

"*Cough! Cough!*" he panted and coughed. Quickly he pulled Keys up on the bank, too. He felt for pulse.

Uh oh…

 **Nothing!**

Jet immediately started CPR.

 _HUB!_

 _HUB!_

 _HUB!_

He pressed over and over.

 _HUB!_

 _HUB!_

 _HUB!_

Next he checked her heartbeat.

 **NOTHING!**

 _Come on! Come on!_ Jet breathed in her mouth, and then heard a slight cough.

"*COUGH! COUGH!*" She breathed heavily, her eyes wide with fear.

"NOOOO!" she screamed, scrambling backwards. The girl started to take in where she was. A peaceful field with the sun kissing the sky, giving it an orange glow. Soon she began to calm down. "Jet…?"

Jet never could have been happier. He ran up to her, and instantly gave her a tackle-hug.

"I'm… I'm so glad you're okay…" he whispered in her scratched-up ear.

"I'm glad you are, too." she whispered back. Suddenly, a sharp whiz of pain flew up Keys' arm. "But I'm not so sure **I** **am...** " she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh… yeah…" Jet frowned.

"And… I don't feel so good…" Keys Lime fell over. Again, she had passed out.

That's when it hit Jet she might not wake up. Why?

 _Blood loss…_ he thought. How in the world was he supposes to get her all the way to Inkopolis in time? And that's when Jet thought for sure…

 **…he couldn't…**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Woomy~**

 **WASSUP!? So, you woomies, nyges, weyyos and veemos. How ya' doin'? LOL! JK! Well, I guess there really is nothing to say. Other than this:**

 **PUH-LEAZE REVIEW!**

 **Lolz! I'm done.**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


	6. Together

**Chapter Six: "Together"**

* * *

Jet Lag wouldn't be able to Super Jump with her, as it's impossible to carry someone in Squid Form.

"I'm so sorry, Keys!" he cried, falling over her. "I couldn't do it! I couldn't! I'm a failure! I need you! I love… you…" Jet's voice trailed off, as he noticed a big, yellow tower off a little ways in the distance. It had several satellite dish's on it. He what that place was! (Do you?)

He picked Keys up and started to run towards the place. He saw several old, crumbling buildings around here, and when he arrived at the city, water was flooded throughout the Booyah Base. (Now you know what that place is, right?)

It was Inkopolis Plaza!

"Anybody here?" he shouted out loud. "Please, I need help!" Behind him, a head in a grate popped up, curious at the shouts. Seeing Jet's outfit, the man wondered, Did Agent 3 get a new haircut? Must be some style that exists in that new Plaza. Square, I mean. It looks very boy-ish though…

Jet Lag whisked around after hearing the grate open up, and saw the face in the kettle. Cuttlefish, not being able to see well, shouted, "Agent 3! Long time no see! Hey that rhymes! Well, anyways, I like you're new haircut."

"Wait, huh, no I'm not-"

Cap'n Cuttlefish suddenly realized it wasn't Agent 3, but since this squid was dressed so heroically, he thought he could help.

"And I also have some important news to tell you, bucko. Agent 4 is dead. He left Inkopolis Square three months ago to go find Octo Corp., but his shadow was seen through a UFO, being stabbed mercilessly.… that can only mean Octo Corp. killed him. Poor nyges… Agent 3 and Agent 8 went to go finish the mission together, but we're confronted by Octo Corp. and their deadly Mutant Gel… Agent 8 got out alive, but they caught Agent 3 in the surprise attack. That means Agent 3 must be dead, or at least soon will be. So far, Agent 8 has never returned, so that means she's missing. Agents 1 and 2 are thinking of a plan, and Agents 5 and 6 are too busy to be a part of this. And I know you're not Agent 3."

For a second, Jet just stood there, a little shocked. Then he spoke. "YOU GOTTA HELP ME! MY SISTER… SHE'S DYING HERE! PLEASE, ANYTHING YOU CAN DO!" The Cap'n quickly jumped into the kettle, and Jet followed. When he popped up, he knew that he was at Octo Valley.

"Lemme see 'er!" the Cap'n shouted urgently. Jet handed Keys Lime over to him. The Cap'n laid Keys in green ink, which was her color, and let it revive her. "That's a trick to always remember, bucko. In any situation, even if one is dead, the ink always heals."

Jet's jaw dropped. He watched Keys sit up, almost completely fine. Her injuries had basically gone away. Basically. She stood up and blinked, confused.

"Wha… wha… what happened?" she asked, looking around. "Jet?" she saw him, but did not recognize him. "Where's Jet?"

"Right here." Jet bent down.

"No… you're not Jet!" she said, a little irritated.

"Yes I am!" he laughed.

"NO!" Where Jet used to see Keys, all he saw a Hunter.

"Keys…?" his eyes wide with shock.

Hunter-Keys grabbed a weapon leaning against Cuttlefish Cabin. She lifted it towards Jet, aimed, and-

The Cap'n jumped in front of the shots and rolled backwards. "You heard… what I said… find… Agent 8!" Hunter-Keys through him over the edge of the map.

"Let's see Inkopolis fall… together!" she laughed, grabbing Jet and teleporting back to the Square.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Woomy~**

 **So... yeah... pretty much just sorry (again) for the HUGE delay in content. I'm just. So. BUSY! You know the feeling, right? Anyways, don't expect much soon, as I go on 'bit by bit' as I have said to some.**

 **Also, thank you guys SO FLIPPING MUCH for over a 1,000 views. Never thought this would get so popular... But I'm glad it did! Thanks so much! I love your support! :P :D XD ;) ;D ;P :)**

 **Well, that's all I had to say.**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


	7. Where We Started

**Chapter Seven: Where We Started**

* * *

The girl started now walk away from the body, and over to a huge crack in the floor that had opened up. She looked in. Inside was a nuke, ready to go off any minute.

"I… I hope this works." she muttered. Out from her pocket, the girl drew a can. She opened it up, and a Splashdown entered her body, still looking down into the large gap. The boy was now laying in yellow ink, since the inkling girl had dragged him in it. But she didn't realize that, and with one wishful look back, she jumped.

"You see all of THIS!?" Hunter-Keys bellowed, holding Jet by one hand over Inkopolis Square. (They were on top of Deca Tower). "You will be the one to witness it die! Ready?" As if on cue, a fleet of Octarian UFOs appeared in sky, and started launching old special weapons down from above.

An Inkstrike hit Grizzco Industries, and an Inkzooka blast flew down onto Deep Sea Metro's entrance, blocking the way out and actually splatting an octoling that had just resurfaced, crushing it under the debris. Several Echolocators fell down, giving the positions of all the inklings and octolings. Disruptors followed, so that no one could escape.

Three of four Octo-Kraken's jumped down and squidnapped several octolings, and just splatted the inklings. If the Octarians saw an inkling girl that they thought was pretty, they would squidnap her as well, sparing her because of her looks.

What happened to those who were squidnapped, no inkling or octoling knows. No one ever lived or escaped to tell about it. But that doesn't mean we don't know what happened! We're not inklings and octolings, are we? (At least outside of the world of Splatoon.)

When all the ships and UFOs were full, a portion of Hunters took the rest of the citizens, mostly inklings, to Octo Gorge, right in between Octo Valley and Octo Canyon. They dumped them off their with a number of guards. In chains, they began to claim homes, or 'holes of dirt dug in the ground'.

Jet, now covered in mud and muck, shrugged as he switched his Hero Gear out for more. Hunter-Keys dropped him into the dumpster to get the Zapfish, which was running away. Jet went into the abandoned apartment and looked through his drawer's. He found suitable clothes, though they weren't his favorite. His favorite clothes were probably still lying on a bench back at Octo Corporation.

He put on the Squid Nordic, a Layered Anchor LS and Truffle Canvas Hi-Tops. He sighed. It's too bad everything just couldn't go back in time…

or _could_ it…?

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Woomy~**

 **HI! Obliviblur here! So... chapters are probably gonna have to be short from now on. I do not have the time like I did in summer to make them longer.**

 **That's it!**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


	8. It's The End Of Us All

**Chapter Eight: It's The End Of Us All**

* * *

Jet scampered out of the building. He knew a way to reverse time, but he needed to find Hunter-Keys to do it.

 _If I could just-_ his thoughts were interrupted by his mutant sister, tackling him over into the Shoal.

"Are you back for more, bubby wubby?" she laughed.

"No! Please! I'll surrender to you if you take me to your lab! Please!"

She questioned him. "Why would you care about that place?"

"Because," he answered, "that is where I wanna work." His mutant sister smiled, then laughed.

"Like I'd do that!" She flung Jet Lag around and then, without any final words, threw him into the Shoal.

"Nighty… night…." Keys shrunk down back to her normal self, before waking up. She gandered everything, wondering what had happened. Then it hit her. "What have I done…?" A huge feeling rushed up her spine-less back as she looked at the rubble.

And that feeling was fear.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Woomy~**

 **Yeah, so, this story is down to a crawl now. I'm sorry guys! If you liked this story before and don't like it now, I'm sorry. I write so much at school anyway, I'm drained out by the time I'm done with homework. Well, sorry. There are only two more chapters, and the story's over. I hope you like them, despite the shortness.**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


	9. Up To You

**Chapter Nine: Up to You**

* * *

CRASH!

KABOOM!

POW!

WHAM!

"AHHHH!"

"RUUUUN!"

"HEEELP!"

These were the only noises and conversations that could be heard anymore. No one lived in peace. Everything was a disaster. Torture and fear was all that was left. How could anything possibly get any better!? How could anything possibly get any worse…?

As Keys Lime, a mutant murderer walked through Inkopolis Square, she thought about everything. What would happen? Who would die next? If she deserved to die?

"I need help!" she shouted. "Please!" Collapsing to the ground, she fell asleep.

"Maybe *sniff* I'll wake up, realizing this was all a dream." she told herself. But her dream it was not.

Keys got up. She started walking towards the square. Keys Lime looked at the rubble of Inkopolis Square. She walked in a straight line, sometimes over rubble of smashed buildings and sometimes over cracked concrete. She stopped halfway through the square, looking at where The Shoal used to stand. She turned her entire body to it.

The girl walked closer, breathing heavily but silently. She said to herself, "Why…? Why did I…" the rest trailed off. She saw a few drops of blue goo lying on some of the debris, legs sticking out from underneath part of it. She recognized the shoes, and dug threw the rubble until she found a male inkling's face.

The girl then drug him out and felt for pulse, but to her dismay, felt nothing. She started doing CPR.

Hub!

Hub!

Hub!

She pressed his chest repeatedly.

Hub!

Hub!

Hub!

"Wake up!" the girl shouted through tears.

Hub!

Hub!

Hub!

She pressed over and over… until she collapsed on the body. She stared at his face, a tear falling away onto his shirt.

"What did I do… to deserve this…?" she asked. "What's wrong with me!? The girl started now walk away from the body, and over to a huge crack in the floor that had opened up. She looked in. Inside was a nuke, ready to go off any minute.

"I… I hope this works." she muttered. Out from her pocket, the girl drew a can. She opened it up, and a Splashdown entered her body, still looking down into the large gap. The boy was now laying in yellow ink, since the inkling girl had dragged him in it. But she didn't realize that, and with one wishful look back, she jumped.

Using her Splashdown, she crushed the guards. Then tapped 'cancel' on the screen. She then opened up the bomb and took all of the cords out.

"Die… stupid… bomb!" she breathed heavily.

She opened up another can. It was a Booyah Bomb.

"Let's do this." She equipped her good gear: Backwards Hat, the Annaki Polpo-Pic Tee and the Mint Dakronics. She grabbed her ultimate weapon, the Inkbrush, and slid her Ink Tank on. She inked the ground and hid beside the elevator. And as someone came out alone, Keys knew who it was immediately.

Boss.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Woomy~**

 **Hi! So... there was one review I got by Pink Hedgie 74 that was just too nice to not reply too, but, since she/he was a guest, it is not possible.**

 **Pink Hedgie 74: "Hey Obliviblur, I understand if you're drained out from school. I still like your fanfic and I will never judge you on the length of your pages. If it makes you feel better I fall asleep when I'm home from school. xD"**

 **Me (Obliviblur): "Thanks so much! I fall asleep when I'm home from school, too! Also, thanks for understanding that school is just... you know. That 'ugh' feeling every Monday. Lolz! Anyways, thanks!"**

 **Well, that's it! One Or two more chapters and we're done!**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


	10. It All Ends With Splat

**Chapter Ten: It All Ends With Splat**

* * *

Keys Lime immediately sprang up, waving her brush at him. Boss, shocked, ran for cover.

"Help!" he shouted. But no one was there. He'd killed them all.

"You!" Keys screeched, tackling and pinning him. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"What!? I would never!" He shouted innocently.

"You did. I know it was you." Keys shouted. "Why would he be dead up there?! HUH!?"

"Because, YOU killed him." Boss rants. Keys Lime stopped.

"No! Not true!"

"Yes!" Boss shoved Keys off and grabbed a Hero Shot lying nearby.

"How are you so good with that!?" Keys shouted.

"None of your business, maggot!" Boss replied. He took several long shots, just before running out of ink.

Keys Lime saw her chance… and took it.

Springing up, she swung her brush as hard and as fast as she could, covering Boss' whole body with lime ink.

"Tell me!" she shouted. "Now! Or it'll all end here!" Her brush was touching his cheek as he lay defeated on the ground.

"Alright, alright. I'll talk." he sat up a little. "You see, I'm going… TO KILL YOU!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Keys was now severely wounded on the floor. She was bleeding badly and could hardly breathe.

"Rest in peace, Keys." Boss held his Hero Shot up, grinning with a wicked smile.

WHOOP!

THWAM!

Jet Lag was back! He had been sitting in yellow ink.

"Miss me?" he laughed, busting Boss with a streak of ink from his Booyah Bomb.

"Where did you come from!?" Boss shouted.

"Doesn't matter. Who are you? Tell me, now!" There was silence. Boss didn't want to tell, but knew he was toast against the Booyah Bomb.

"I'm…" he took his white coat off. Underneath was a Hero Suit. "… Agent 4."

Jet gasped. "Er… um… KEEP GOING!"

"I planned this whole thing out almost ten years ago, when I saved the Great Zapfish. No one appreciated it. They… they just shrugged. 'I could've done it, too. Seems easy enough.' That made me mad. After about three years of hearing this, I got fed up with it. It took me about a year, but I finally convinced the Octarians to team up with me in Octo Corporation. As the ring leader, I then realized if I wanted to destroy the city, the Agents would get in my way. So, I carefully crafted another plot. Pretend to die. It took a lot of acting to get the shadow to look realistic. I had my former best friend, before he died, pretend to stab me with a plastic Splatoween knife. Looked real enough. Then, after they believed I had been killed, the plan was to squidnap the Agents at that moment, but time ran out quickly and they got away. I thought it was all over…

"...until the Cap'n was dumb enough to send them crawling back. I squidnapped both and made Hunters out of them because someone got ahold of my plot folder, the one that Keys Lime saw. Agent 3 and 8 killed her two days ago. And you happened to live next door. That freaking screwed me. You… you ended all my plans. I thought that I would easily splat you but no-o. You had to foil my tentacles! Well, guess what! I hope Keys dies- once and for all!" Then, Agent 4 surrendered.

"BE QUIET!" Jet kicked him in the stomach. "Keys!" His once again poor, beat up sister lay on the ground, slowly dying. Sadly, Jet's ink color wasn't the same as Keys'.

"Where's your ink tank?" Jet panicked. "Where?! I can still save you!"

"Here." Keys slowly lifted it up to Jet.

BANG!

Shattered in pieces, it now lay on the ground, Key's ink dissolving away onto the tarp they dropped it on.

And when Jet looked over, the bomb was back on, and Agent 4 was at the top of the cliff.

"Have fun." he snickered. And then the roof closed. All that could be seen now was a time bomb, ticking away with 30 seconds left, in the darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Woomy~**

 **Hi, so, yeah. Big plot revelation and a big cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


	11. They're Gone

**Chapter Eleven: They're Gone**

* * *

Jet was not giving up yet! He grabbed his weapon, slamming it over and over on the elevator until it shattered. The clock said 20 seconds. Out of breath, the inkling boy dashed toward the bomb. As soon as he touched it, his entire hand was electrocuted. He stumbled backwards and landed next to his almost deceased sister.

Defeated, he sighed. What could he do now? He had nothing left to use, he was out of ink, and now the whole city would be destroyed, be forced into slavery and killed. Jet sobbed quietly next to Keys Lime until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jet," said Keys through a weak, raspy voice, "I know we will die, but I am very proud of you." Jet smiled. The clock ticked at 10 seconds. "You saved me multiple times, helped friends, helped strangers, defeated villains, helped the Squidbeak. You loved. That's what was most important. Good bye."

The clock was at five seconds when Keys Lime died. Jet felt her presence slip away, gone forever. There was nothing more he could do. Jet closed his eyes at three.

"Goodbye," he muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **If you don't like bad endings, you won't like this story. All along, it was planned to have an unhappy ending, and here it is. Heh, enjoy.**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Agent 4 watched from a distance as the entire city blew up. It was joy to his eyes!

"Glorious!" He shouted. "Just what I wanted." He turned around to see Cap'n Cuttlefish waiting for him.

"Agent 4, I'm deathly ashamed of you. I thought you were better than this. I wish Marie never would have trained you. I should've told her not to recruit people like I did. I... I'm sorry, Agent 4. I should've known. Partially, this is my fault. I can't bear this guilt any longer. So just kill me. I'd be better dead than alive like this."

And that's just what Agent 4 did.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Thank You**

 **Thanks guys. This story now has almost 4,000 views. I know that probably doesn't sound like much, but to me, it means a lot. I really appreciate it.**

 **Also: I have a new Sonic the Hedgehog story coming out soon. Stay tuned!**

 **Edit: My Sonic the Hedgehog story is out now. It's called Darkest Sides, You can find it by clicking onto my name, Obliviblur, at the top of this page to view my profile! Then just scroll down until you see the 'My Stories' page. It's right there!**

 **Obliviblur, _out!_**


End file.
